


And the world makes sense again

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: His world is a much better place now that she is part of it.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	And the world makes sense again

Abandonment had wreaked havoc on him, blood and pain were a badge of honor, moments of joy were scarce, and love, unthinkable. 

That was his world, delimited by walls that took him years to build. He would not let anyone in, but ever since they met, she started weaving her way into his fort—gradually, without warning, perhaps even unintentionally. Before long, with a turbulent history and fears of her own, a caring heart and a yearning for love, she settled in, reshaping him to the core. 

Over time, the fort transformed into a sanctuary with enough room for trust and devotion to each other. There is no more solitude, although the shed of blood is inevitable as nothing can inhibit his violent thirst for justice. While she is not able to shield him from pain, just like he cannot change her past, one by one their wounds have taken the form of scars, tangible and not, and the burden has become easier to bear. 

That doesn't mean that periods of apprehension are nonexistent—he goes through them intermittently. He is very much aware that he is a hazard to anyone close to him and dreads not being able to keep her safe. The thought of losing her terrifies him. He also has been forsaken too many times and doesn't believe himself to be worthy of love, so on his worst days he forgets she is not like everyone else. He fears what they have is only temporary, that it might at some point end forever. 

Luckily for him, no one knows him better than she does, and she reassures her love day after day, night after night, clearing up every single one of his doubts. She looks after him, she reminds him with words and her body how crazy she is for him, she melts whenever he smiles, she is always making space in their tight schedules to spend time together, and never ever does she let an opportunity to touch him go to waste. 

He does the same thing in return—more subtly perhaps, but, being fluent in his language, she understands perfectly. Like in that moment when she lies on his chest to catch her breath and she can hear his heart beating for her; then he holds her tightly and his fingers run up and down the bare skin of her back, silently whispering "I'll never let you go". She is filled with happiness as he closes his eyes, breathes her in, kisses her forehead and drifts off to sleep. 

Joy is now abundant, and love, organic. The world, _their_ world, makes sense at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
